Iris
by Selene The Moon Goddess
Summary: He was on edge all the time. Always worrying always watching. She was a mysterious girl, who seemed at peace with the world. Based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. Dwight/OC


_AN: Yeah it's one of those kinds of stories. I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself. This is based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. I do not own her characters and any characters she doesn't own Fox and Ryan Murphy does._

* * *

><p>Dwight stood in front of the spice aisle of the grocery store, dropping salt container after salt container into the cart beside him, stopping occasionally to look at the label to confirm that yes they all were kosher.<p>

He was so focused on the salt that he didn't hear the quiet footsteps that walked up beside him; he didn't notice the owner of those footsteps until he heard a soft delicate sort of voice say "I enjoy salt also."

Dwight turned to look at the speaker. It was a girl, a rather pretty girl, who was a couple inches shorter than he who looked around his age. She smiled at him a box of Toy Story gummies clutched in her slender slightly tan arms. She wore jean cut offs and a blue plaid button up shirt. For a second Dwight was reminded of a cowgirl.

Dwight narrowed his eyes slightly at her, not positive if she was making fun of him or not. She continued to smile at him, her ocean blue eyes twinkling. He decided that maybe she wasn't making fun of him.

"I'm not eating all this salt; I use it to protect myself." He looked down at the salt container in his hand as he said this, his eyes glancing quickly to her face to see her reaction.

She didn't look taken aback and she didn't snicker she simply nodded and said "Yes I have heard that salt will protect you from demons, zombies, and vampires."

Dwight was taken aback and turned his whole body toward her, when he told most people he used salt to protect himself they either looked at him like he was crazy or just laughed at him, no one ever acted like this was perfectly normal.

The girl was staring at the salt on the self, a slight frown on her face, for some odd reason Dwight's hand started to make its way toward her face as though it wished to smooth her frown out.

Luckily he dropped it before she noticed. "How did you know that?" He almost whispered, his curiosity was boiling at this point.

She turned and smiled at him, "Oh I heard it on some show or movie."

Dwight frowned feeling slightly disappointed, "So you're not a hunter?"

He wasn't sure why he thought she was, she just had that sort of aura around her. The girl cocked her head to the side looking confused.

"My father hunts ducks and deer and stuff like that, I've been with him a couple of times, but never really liked it." A smile was tugging on her pink lips "But I have a feeling you didn't mean a game hunter."

He smiled softly in spite of himself, "No not that kind of hunter."

Her smile grew then she straightened herself and held out one of her hands "My name is Sedna Annabel Williamson."

Dwight took her hand and found it was very soft and warm. "I'm Thomas Dwight Houston, but I go by Dwight."

She held tightly onto his hand, still smiling she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you The Hunter Dwight."

He smiled at her deciding quickly that he liked this girl very much.

A little ways away, unnoticed by the two teenagers, stood a pair of twins peering around the corner of the aisle with matching grins of excitement on their faces. "White Knight has a flower," They whispered to each other with a look that clearly meant trouble.

* * *

><p>Dwight whistled as he carried his heavy grocery bags of salt up the stairs in Windsor house. Smiling to himself he greeted the prefect Charlie with a "Good afternoon Charlie."<p>

Charlie knitted his eyebrows together in concern as he said "Um, hey Dwight."

Usually on days Dwight went to the store to get more salt, he rushed up to his room to clean the salt as quickly as possible, but today he was strolling down the halls taking his sweet time.

As Charlie turned from watching Dwight walk down the hall, the twins appeared in front of him.

"God, guys don't do that." Charlie had nearly jumped a foot in the air, clutching his heart.

"Sorry Chaz." They chorused smiling identically.

The prefect narrowed his eyes at them, "What's going on?"

The Twiddles' eyes flickered to where Dwight had disappeared then back to Charlie.

"Have you noticed," Ethan started "How happy Dwight is today?" Evan finished for him. Both still smiling at Charlie.

"Uh yeah I have, what happened at the grocery store?"

The twins smiles grew bigger (if that was possible), "Well our dear White Knight as meet an interesting talking flower today." At these words Charlie's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

Dwight sat on his bed cleaning his newly bought salt, humming softly to himself.

He looked out his window, staring as the sun started to set in the west, the soft colors reminding him of a certain person he meet today. As soon as that thought entered his head, his phone lit up with a new text message.

**Hello Devotee of Dionysus. –Sedna**

Dwight cocked his head to the side, confusion present on his face.

**Who's Dionysus and why am I a Devotee of him? –Dwight**

**Dionysus is the Greek God of wine. That's what your name means, Devotee of Dionysus, don't ask me why though. –Sedna**

**Odd. I don't see how I can be a Devotee of someone I don't even know. –Dwight**

**Well maybe it's your destiny to become a Devotee of him. –Sedna**

**No I'm positive that my destiny is to take part in an epic battle between good and evil. –Dwight**

**Maybe, but your name doesn't mean Partaker in Epic Battle Between Good and Evil does it? –Sedna**

**True, but how did you figure out what my name meant? –Dwight**

**I love learning name meanings and every time I meet someone I figure out what their name means. –Sedna**

**Oh what does your name mean? –Dwight **

**It was the name of a goddess of the sea. –Sedna**

Dwight smiled and wrote a quick reply. After the two talked in the grocery store, Sedna had demanded more information about the supernatural and everything Dwight was protecting himself from.

So together they had taken a walk around the park near the grocery store, at first Dwight was hesitant to telling her everything. Part of it was he didn't want to scare her, but mostly he didn't want her laughing at him.

When he had voiced his concerns, she had agreed that he shouldn't tell her the really scary stuff but she had then taken his long thin hand into her soft round one and promised to never laugh at him.

"Only when I make jokes?" He smiled at her, his hand still in hers. She laughed, "Only when you make jokes."

The rest of the afternoon passed like that, the two them walking around the park hand in hand.

At first Dwight felt nervous to hold a girl's hand, but as time passed it felt more like two friends simply enjoying each other's company and holding hands because they didn't want the other to leave.

Eventually though Sedna had to go home, Dwight had walked her over to her car before they exchanged numbers and hugs, promising to talk soon.

Dwight was so wrapped up in the warm fuzzy memories that he didn't hear his door open, it was only when he heard a cough did he realize he wasn't alone.

More so out of habit Dwight grabbed his bottle of holy water and jumped up on his bed, the spritzer pointed at the intruder's heart.

"Whoa! Dwight calm down." David's hands were raised above his head in surrender as he stared at the terrified looking sophomore.

"Oh sorry David, I thought for sure you were a demon." Dwight sat back down on his bed; he then noticed that David was not alone, behind him stood Wes, Ethan and Evan. Kurt, Blaine, and Reed stood in the doorway staring curiously into the room.

"What are all of you guys doing in here?" Dwight's eyebrows knitted themselves together in concern and worry, "A poltergeist isn't loose in the house is it?"

Wes stepped from behind David and sat down on the end of the bed "No no nothing like that, it's just we were informed about something today."

Wes grinned evilly and glanced up at the twins who both wore the same smile on their face; David however looked slightly uncomfortable and worried.

"And what might that something be?" Dwight narrowed his eyes at the Asian boy, not liking that look one bit.

"We were informed by an anonymous source that…" He paused before saying very quickly "You got a girlfriend today!"

A gasp was heard from Blaine, Kurt, and Reed's area though no one was sure which one of them had made it.

Dwight's face turned a bright shade of red before he said "She's not my girlfriend."

"That blush would tell us otherwise." Kurt said as he walked into the room and leaned on the wall.

"And the fact you two were holding hands while walking around the park." Ethan (or was it Evan) offered with an even larger smile.

At this point all seven boys were in Dwight and Todd's room, all crowding around Dwight's bed.

"Details Houston, we want details."

Dwight narrowed his eyes at the brown haired fashionista, "There are no details, and she is only a girl I meet today at the grocery store." He crossed his arms and stared angrily at his friends.

"Fine so she isn't your girlfriend, what's she like." Wes leaned forward toward Dwight eager for information.

"Um she's my age, she's got blue eyes the same color as the ocean, she has light blonde hair the color kind of like the sun or a sunflower, her skin is kind of tanish, like she is usually pale but because she's been out in the sun lately its gotten tanner. She's a couple of inches shorter than me and when she laughs her eyes twinkle like stars. She has a good sense of humor and I'd say her aura is lavender. She doesn't make fun of me and is interested in the supernatural, or at least she's beginning to be interested."

Dwight took a large breath after he said this little rant, his features grinning goofily as he stared off into the distance.

Wes whistled lowly, "Whoa man, you've got it bad." Wes just shook his head frowning slightly.

"I do not have it bad, you asked me to describe her and I did." Dwight crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, but we didn't want a novel." Kurt laughed.

Dwight simply huffed and stared out of the window a blush forming in his pale cheeks.

Finally Reed spoke the question that was burning on all of their lips, "What's her name?"

Dwight looked up with a small smile and breathed "Sedna."

Blaine smiled and said "How is it spelled?"

Dwight looked up at him in confusion before saying "S E D N A. Why?"

Blaine slyly looked at him and replied "Well I think she's trying to contact you."

He pointed down to Dwight's phone which had just lightened up with a text message from the contact of **Sedna. **

Once every eye had fallen to the phone, all hell broke loose.

Dwight had made a mad grab toward the phone but Wes had tackled him so hard they both went flying off the bed, meanwhile the Twiddles had also made a grab to the phone, David tried to stop them both but only caught Evan.

Blaine, Kurt, and Reed stood shocked, but once David had pinned down Evan, Blaine attempted to grab Ethan before he could grab the phone.

Which Ethan had clasped in his hand, but unfortunate for him Blaine had knocked him down so hard that the phone jumped out of his hand and slid across the floor to Wes's outstretched one.

"Gottcha'" Wes laughed holding the phone up in the air, but since Dwight was taller it didn't help much.

Luckily Evan was able to become free of David and grabbed the phone before Dwight could.

"Give it back or I will spray you with holy water." Dwight glared at Evan with a look so evil, Evan whimpered a little but did not hand the phone over.

"Come on guys, it's his phone." Reed huffed looking slightly scared but determined.

"We just want to read it." Ethan smiled stepping next to his brother, "If she's not his girlfriend then there shouldn't be anything important in it."

The Twiddles smiled sweetly to no one in particular, but everyone could see through that smile.

"It's still an invasion of his privacy." Blaine stood up awkwardly looking guilty that he had started this whole thing.

"Alright." The Twins chorused together before handing Dwight's phone back to him.

The air was thick with tension as Dwight continued to stare down the twins.

"Alright guys, let's leave Dwight be. We've hackled him enough as it is." Blaine said as he turned toward the door waiting as everyone exited Dwight's room.

Once Wes was out Blaine turned to look at Dwight, who was staring at him with a _Thank you_ kind of look.

Blaine just nodded his head and turned to leave, the door clicking behind him.

Once it was quiet again, or as quiet as it got on a normal Saturday in Windsor house, Dwight opened the new text from Sedna.

**What are you doing tomorrow? –Sedna**

For the second time that day, Dwight cocked his head to the side in confusion.

**Most likely banishing any demons from Windsor, other than that nothing. Why? –Dwight**

**No reason ;) –Sedna**

Dwight's brows furrowed as he thought that it'd be best to be on his toes tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yep so there it is. I most likely won't continue, maybe another chapter or two. I suck at trying to update stuff. This was just bouncing around in my head and demanded to be put onto paper or word document. See I was thinking about Dalton and I realized that Dwight needed someone to be really close to. He didn't really have anyone to rely on emotionally, so I decided to create someone who could handle him and take care of him. Again this is mostly for my own personal satisfaction and most likely won't be updated. <em>


End file.
